


We Can Overcome It

by FireFaceOutlook



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Overtale, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Human Papyrus, Human Sans, Human Underfell Sans, Human Underswap Papyrus, M/M, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, honeymustard - Freeform, pre-honeymustard, us papyrus x uf sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFaceOutlook/pseuds/FireFaceOutlook
Summary: "I don't know you, but we were both planning on jumping off this building tonight so let's have a first and last conversation before we kill ourselves."





	We Can Overcome It

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: I don't usually go this deep, but guess I'm diving right in on this one. I promise there's not an (entirely) unhappy ending. You'll like it, I hope. Also, if you're curious as to how I envision the human skeletons, check out 22o22 on tumblr. Their art is how I see US!Papyrus and UF!Sans as humans.**

Ebott City, Red decided, was a pretty nice place. The days were sunny and the only sounds filling the air were the chirping of birds and soft murmur of people passing each other by. The nights were as bright as the days – at least, in the more populated areas they were, due to so much artificial light that the stars couldn't be seen. The sounds were different, too. Traffic only got heavy when the sun went down, bringing with it the constant braying of horns. Music drowned out any voices as clubs opened to those who chose to begin their days in the moonlight. And Red got such a good view of the city's transformation from on the rooftop of the apartment building he and his brother lived in.

From so high up, Red could almost make out starlight through the smog overhead. He was so nervous that he'd be found by his brother, but a soft breeze cooled his heated face. It would've been more of a comfort if it didn't sound like the wind was howling in his ears. He could even make out the fast, stressed out pattering of his heart. He could almost feel it in his throat. Or maybe that was fear choking him up, begging him not to take that single step forward. Potato, potahto. The scent of cigarette smoke floated up from below and his suppressed craving hit him hard – what he wouldn't give for one of those in his last moments.

“heh, guess this is a pretty popular spot.”

Red had been so lost in thought that he hadn't heard the roof access door squeak open. The unexpected voice had him flinching so hard as he turned to face the intruder that one of his feet met empty air.

 _oh shit,_ Red thought as a morbid laugh echoed in the back of his mind. _will it still count as suicide?_

A hand gripped the back of his jacket, stopping him before he could fully tumble over the edge. He had just a few seconds to admire the clean sidewalk below and decide he didn't like heights so much before he was pulled back onto flat ground. As he was released, he felt both grateful and frustrated that his jacket had been zipped up.

“you okay there, pal?”

Suddenly reminded that he wasn't alone, Red turned around and found a familiar face peering down at him. Tan skin, dyed white-blond hair, and burnt orange eyes – he was clad in a dark orange jacket and brown shorts, like every other time Red saw him.

“what are you doing up here, stretch?” Red demanded as he shoved his shaking hands into his pockets. Of course, the other's name wasn't actually 'Stretch,' but since they'd never talked before, Red just dubbed him with the first derogatory term he could come up with that referenced the other's height.

Stretch didn't seem to mind as he gave a breathy chuckle, not bothering to correct him. “same as you, I suppose. that is, if you were planning on jumping and not just stargazing.”

“ha, you're so funny,” Red replied tensely. “do i look like a pansy to you?”

Stretch very pointedly looked him over from his “edgy” undercut hairstyle to his dark, too-big jacket to his scuffed up, untied sneakers.

“hm...” was his only response as a teasing grin formed on his face.

“fuck you!” Red hissed, feeling much like a sulky brat as he prepared to just get it over with.

A hand on his shoulder stopped him – again – and he let out a frustrated growl. However, the sight of Stretch shaking a pack of cigarettes cooled his temper. Just a little. 

“truce?” the taller man offered.

Red glared at him for a moment before snatching the pack and digging into it for a cigarette.

“fine, whatever,” he grumbled.

Stretch took out a cigarette for himself and lit it with a lighter he dug out of the bottom of his shorts pocket. He lit Red's, too, and they both took a seat on the edge of the roof. They smoked in silence and as they finished and Red was offered a second cigarette, Stretch spoke up again.

“so, why're you up here?”

Red gave him an incredulous look as he sucked in a lungful of smoke. “to jump...?”

Rolling his eyes, the older amended, “I know that. why do you want to die?”

“why do you?” Red shot back, shoulders hunching defensively.

He was expecting the other to drop it, but to his surprise, he got an answer as he passed back the lighter.

“i'm just so tired...” Smoke obscured Stretch's expression for a moment, and when it cleared, all that remained was a tinge of sorrow. Red noticed, for the first time, the dark bags under the other's eyes, not unlike his own. “maybe it's stress. I work three jobs to keep my bro and I housed, fed, and keep him in the police academy. I'm the older brother, so it's my responsibility, and I love my younger brother more than anything – but I can't keep doing this.” He gave a rough laugh. “depression's a bitch, huh?”

Red watched Stretch put out his cigarette on the roof and felt anger towards the explanation he'd received.

“that's it? you just couldn't handle the pressure? you're just gonna abandon your brother like a coward?!”

The words sat heavily on Red's tongue, ready to be unleashed on his emotionally vulnerable neighbor, but he couldn't do it. He couldn't do it because wasn't he doing the same thing? He looked down and felt a wave of vertigo as his cigarette slipped between his fingers. What would his brother think if he woke up to the news of Red's suicide? Or, worse, if he found Red's body personally? They didn't have a pure, loving, brotherly bond like it sounded that Stretch had with his own brother, but Red's brother would be crushed and blame himself.

“...i've got depression, too,” he admitted hoarsely. He ignored the look of surprise he received, burying himself into the fur lining of his jacket hood. “it's from a bit of stress, but my little bro takes care of our living situation, mostly, 'cause i'm just a lazy slob.” A self-deprecating smile surfaced on his face. “but i pay the bills behind his back and his money goes towards his police academy training, so joke's on him.” He paused. “guess we're not so different, stretch. but i have to be honest – i don't want to die.”

Stretch watched him silently, fiddling with his lighter, then simply asked, “why are you up here, then?”

“um...” Red felt a new clog in his throat, this time accompanied by the threat of tears stinging his eyes. He attempted to blink them back. There were so many answers he could give. He was stupid. He was worthless. He was unwanted. There was a simple way to sum all that up, though: “because i'm weak.”

As if to prove his point, his body betrayed him by letting a sob escape and suddenly, he couldn't stop the onslaught of tears – he could hardly even breathe as he broke down. A brief moment passed before a hand settled on his back, grounding him to reality, or rather, enough for Red to hear Stretch's voice.

“hey now, c'mon pal,” Stretch soothed, rubbing his back. “you're alright. take deep breaths.”

It took several minutes for Red to begin breathing properly again and he wiped at his face with his jacket sleeve. He felt exhausted and he was sure that if his brother hadn't forced him to take his narcolepsy medicine that morning, he'd likely be out like a light. As it was, he wanted to just sleep for a week straight.

“you okay now?” Stretch asked.

“'m fine,” he mumbled. “i just want to go home.” He paused as Stretch nodded and pulled away. “you should go home, too.”

“what's the point?”

Red sat there for a moment. This certainly wasn't the first time that he'd found himself on the roof and it might not be his last, but it was the closest he'd actually come to tipping over the edge, and the first time someone of a similar mindset happened to be ready to try the same thing. So he decided to take a gamble on the very thing that changed his mind.

“what would your brother think if he woke up tomorrow to find that he'd never see you again?”

The pained expression returned full force and Red nodded, more to himself than anything, as he gathered his feet beneath him. He offered a hand to Stretch.

“c'mon, it's getting late.”

Red pulled Stretch to his feet and the two returned inside together. They parted ways to go to their separate apartments, getting worried scolds from their younger brothers and receiving even tighter hugs. After that, the rooftop became their rendezvous spot when life became too much and they often smoked in companionable silence, but they never again looked down and thought of falling. (At least, not in one another's company.)

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: I don't actually know where the prompt came from, just that I found it years ago and finally decided to put it to use. Also, in case any of you think I'm making light of suicide, that is definitely not the case, I promise. And for those of you struggling with depression or suicidal thoughts, I know that it's cliche to say, but it _does_ get better. It may not go away completely, but you'll be okay. Just stay strong and remember that there are those out there who care for you, even if you haven't found them yet.**


End file.
